86 Smears of Dye on the Wall
by CreamandMonkeys
Summary: Amy and Cream enter the eccentric world of a 'hair and nails' salon.
1. 86

**My first story to be posted in the Sonic section, and I'm excited! So let's get on with it! Take 'em to the disclaimer F 'n' C!**

**F-Dawg: CreamandMonkeys doesn't own Sonic the Hedgehog or anything.**

**C&M: (sob)**

**C-Hizzowl: It's copyrighted to Sega and, I guess Archie…sort of. CreamandMonkeys does own Kimi, Zariel, Matty, Banshee, and Toby.**

**C&M: Steal and die. **

_86 Smears of Dye on the Wall, 86 Smears of Dye…_

"Junk, junk, complete waste of paper, junk," the pink hedgehog flipped through the envelopes briskly, throwing each letter over her shoulder to discard it while her little rabbit sidekick ran to pick them up, "Oh! Why doesn't Sonic ever write me? All I ask is for one letter! Only one!"

"Maybe it's just because mister Sonic never has time to write." Cream offered.

Amy immediately perked up again with rejuvenated hope, "You're probably right! He's out almost all the time!"

Cream smiled and nodded while wondering if Sonic even had a house to be 'out' from.

"Chao, chao! Chao, chao!" Cheese, who floated around the little bunny's head like the moon does Earth, picked up an envelope and shoved it into her face.

"Huh? What's this Cheese?" Cream took it's contents out and quickly skimmed it, "It's a coupon! The Zenevieva hair and nails salon. Pay for one complete hair and nail treatment, get one free."

"That's convenient." Amy said as she took the coupon out of Cream's hands.

Cheese attempted a nod, "Chao chao chao!"

"Cheese is right, you need something to take your mind off mister Sonic, Amy!"

"True. Then let's go!" Amy examined the address on the slip of paper and started off.

Thus, their fate was sealed.

---

"So ya think the coupon's 'll work?"

An off-white colored cat spoke up, breaking the deathly quiet of the small salon. She swayed back and fourth on one of the chairs and fiddled with one of the many multicolored ponytails on her head.

"Sure, Kimi," a tan squirrel answered her inquiry while trying to balance a comb on his nose, "Nothing is as effective as spam."

"Nothing but a fist."

The two previously mentioned glanced over at the other cat in the room, brown with black extremities. He wore a smirk and a pair of leather pants.

"Toby, thou art violent and self centered." the tan one let the comb drop off his nose.

Toby brushed his black mass of bangs away from his eye, "At least I'm not a hairdresser like you, Matty."

The squirrel stood up defensively and glared, "Thre's nothing _wrong _with that!"

"Yeah, accept it's weird."

"You're one to talk! You take photos for advertisements!"

"Puh! If it weren't for me, you would've had to take all the photos for this place yourselves. And I was generous enough to do it for fuh-ree."

"Free? You would only do it if we let you live in the basement!"

"Still, you didn't have to pay me."

"You're an idiot, Toby."

"You're a hairdresser, Matty."

The female cat rolled her eyes, "You're both wasting your time on a completely useless argument."

Her valid point didn't sink through, as the two lunged at each other and began to smack each other around.

"Please! That's enough! You two are best friends!" the fourth being in the room, a gold lioness named Zariel, protested in vain.

The fifth and final presence shook his head and clicked his tongue, "It's useless, Zar, they're thick as bricks when they're fighting."

He paused to think for a second before adding, "Though Toby's thick as a brick all the time."

"Banshee, can't you stop them?" Zariel pleaded with the water blue raptor while she tried to pull Matty and Toby away from their fight.

"'Fraid not as long as I want to stay out of this fuss."

"Hey look!" Kimi jumped off her chair and pointed to the door, "The coupons DID work!"


	2. 85

**F-Dawg: I-i-i-its disclaimer time!**

**C-Hizzowl: Cream, Cheese and Amy do not belong to CreamandMonkeys.**

**F-Dawg: However, Matty, Kimi, Banshee, Zariel, and Toby do! **

…_Scrub one down, throw the towel around, 85 smears of dye on the wall…_

The two girls couldn't help but squeal at the cuteness of the little salon's interior. Ignoring the employees that accommodated it, they scanned the room over with enthusiasm. The walls were a soft, sparkling yellow while the flooring was a glossy white tile. The front desk had a neon yellow table cloth draped over it and the little white shelf of over priced hair chemicals was decorated with little foam daisies. Sheer curtains separated each of the four hair stations from the other. At the back there was a table with a chair behind it and a stool in front with a garbage can and a plastic storage box that seemed to hold towels and such. Atop the table was a black lamp, one of those bendy ones you see in movies scenes where the student character is all study core, two boxes, one blue and one green, various bottles of nail care products, and a first aid kit, which's presence only bothered Amy a little. Also located in the back were all the hair-wash mechanisms and a chair Amy supposed was used for pedicures. And three doors.

All three were labeled with dark blue Sharpie and all three were squished together so it looked like the entire back wall was just door. One read "Employees Only" and the second "BACK YARD." The third, making the face of the door look a mess, read "Toby (with something in the middle scribbled out in black), Matty and Banshee's Party Pizz-ad."

"Huh?" Amy mumbled. She'd never seen anything like _that _before in a salon.

This was when the two's attention turned to the actual breathing things in the room.

The first that stood out to them was the pair directly behind the desk who seemed to be both oblivious to their new customers and trying to break each other's skull. Their appearances were difficult to make out due to their constant movement, but they seemed to be a squirrel and a cat, judging by their tails.

Next they noticed a lioness of an amber color (in both fur and eyes) with brown multi braids, leaning towards the two, paws spread out nervously. Her body seemed occupied on the wrestling, but her eyes were trained, in almost horror, on Amy, Cream, and Cheese.

A little to the left of her leaned a blue kite(1) with a variety of long, thin feathers coming off his head in differing lengths. His arms were folded and he looked downwards, shaking his head.

The last, who was almost impossible to ignore for too long (and refused to be, anyway), ran to the front desk, pushing the brawlers away from each other and out of her way. She was a cream colored tabby with huge lavender eyes and an explosion of colors in her hair. She had ponytails jolting out of her blonde roots in at least eight different colors (Cream counted neon green, orange, white, blue, turquoise, jade, red, and coral pink) and huge dark purple fringe. Beside each of her gargantuan ears were a few strands of hot pink sticking straight up. Amy gulped and sincerely hoped that she wasn't the hairdresser.

She straightened out her yellow t-shirt, which was almost two sizes to big for her, and wiped her hands on her lavender miniskirt before offering her hand, "I'm Kimi! Welcome to the Zen!"

Amy took it, slightly reluctantly, and smiled, "My name is Amy. These are my friends Cream and Cheese."

"Cream and Cheese…cream cheese. What a clever pun."

Amy glared at the speaker of the sarcastic comment- the cat. He looked Siamese. Light brown fur with his ears and tail tipped in a darker shade and a collection of black hair-ish fur hanging in front of his right eye. The kite immediately looked up at him and punched him in the arm.

"That's just Toby," Kimi giggled nervously, afraid of loosing her only costumers all day, "Don't mind him. He's always really cynical."

Amy giggled to reassure her, "That's okay. I know someone like that."

She was vaguely referring to Shadow, but she wasn't actually sure if he counted as 'cynical.'

"Okay, good! This is Bansh…" She waved at the raptor.

He smiled at the trio and nodded, "Its Banshee."

"And this is Zariel," she gestured to the now relieved looking jungle cat, "And Matty."

"Hello." He was tan with hazel eyes and two bits of hair-fur in the front that reminded Amy and Cream of Tails. To top his whole 'look' off, Matty donned a green-and-blue plaid messenger hat, some black trousers, and a white dress shirt that was only half tucked.

"So, anyway, like I said before, welcome to Zeneveiva! How can we help you all?"

**(1) A kite is a type of raptor. Fun things, but not really well known in the raptor field. Or any field, really.**

**Thank anyone who read for reading! Please review!  
Much Love!**

**-CreamandMonkeys **


End file.
